


Just A Little Something

by porkcutletbowltrash



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: ABDL, Age Play, Daddy!Nico, Daddy!Will, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, I don't even know anymore to be honest, I know I wrote Austin OOC, Little!Nico, Little!Will, M/M, Non-Sexual Age Play, Sick Fic, adorable will being adorable, ddlb, let me just say this is my freaking guilty pleasure so please don't come for me, llama stuffies
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-21
Updated: 2018-02-05
Packaged: 2019-03-07 15:05:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13437363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/porkcutletbowltrash/pseuds/porkcutletbowltrash
Summary: A collection of age-play oneshots and blurbs.





	1. Little!Will and Bad Dreams

“Daddy?” Nico looked up from his phone to smile at the blonde who was curled around the door frame looking at him, blue eyes filled with sleep and his blonde curls flopping into his eyes. An oversized blue sweater hung off Will barely covering the padding of his diaper underneath it, his feet covered in a pair of warm socks that Nico had found for him once. They were still working on stocking up their stash of little clothes and

“Hey baby boy,” Nico purred as he patted the bed for Will to join him. The son of Apollo bolted for the bed, hopping up onto it before curling up next to his daddy, snuggling in as tight as he could.

Nico purred and wrapped his arms around the trembling boy, “Whats the matter sunshine?”

Will sniffled softly and hid his face into the dark fabric of Nico’s shirt, “Sweetheart, daddy needs to know what’s bothering you so he can fix it...” Nico cooed as he pulled the little boy into his lap, stroking the blonde hair softly as he began to rock his little.  
Will sniffled once more and hiccuped, "Bad dream..."  
"You had a bad dream?" Nico cooed softly as he hugged onto his little boy tighter, "That must've been so scary, sunshine."  
"Scary, daddy." Will nodded softly as he let his thumb wander up to his mouth, desperate for another source of comfort. Nico purred softly as he buried his nose in the mess of blonde curls that was tickling his nose softly.  
"Do you wanna tell daddy what your dream was about, baby?"  
Will hiccuped and clung tighter to his daddy, "It scary..."  
"Daddy is here sweet pea," Nico squeezed his little tighter to him, "Daddy will protect you, baby."  
"Okay, daddy," Will sniffled, "I dream that I lost daddy at store."  
"That is very scary baby."  
"I no find you anywhere daddy..."  
Nico cooed softly as he squeezed Will tightly, "I'm so sorry that happened sweetheart."  
"No want you to leave me, daddy." Will turned tear-filled blue eyes to meet Nico's dark brown ones and Nico felt his heartbreak slightly. Those beautiful blue eyes were filled with such innocence and such fear; Nico would do anything to keep those eyes from looking that way again, especially when his beautiful baby boy was in little space. Big Will was so sweet and caring but the little persona really brought out Will's cute needy side, something Nico had realized he was addicted to seeing. The thought of being able to take care fo Will for once seemed special, a beautiful opportunity that nobody else but him got to see and enjoy.  
"Oh baby," Nico pulled Will's teary eyes to his chest, rubbing his back softly to try to calm the rough sobs that were beginning to bubble from the little boy's chest, "Sunshine, Daddy won't ever leave you, baby. Daddy will always be there with you. Daddy promises."  
"Daddy promises?"  
"Yes, baby, daddy promises that he will always be there with you."  
Will hiccuped but nodded into his daddy's chest, seeming to take the promise to heart, "Okay daddy."  
Nico held the hiccuping and sniffling boy in his arms for a while longer before the yawning began and Will's eyes began to droop more. He could tell his precious boy was exhausted and seeing the little with his blue eyes half shut and his suckles on his thumb becoming more out of sink as he began to slip into the depths of sleep was very adorable.  
Nico hummed softly to himself as he began to shift, startling Will slightly, "Go back to sleep sweetheart. Daddy is just going to get comfortable."  
"Wanna sleep with daddy..." Will whimpered softly as he pulled his thumb from his mouth and clutched Nico's t-shirt in his fists.  
"You can sleep with Daddy sunshine, I promise," Nico purred as he got into a more comfortable position on the bed, Will still clinging to him like a koala, "Daddy just needed to get comfy."  
"Okay," Will mumbled already beginning to slip back into sleep.  
Nico pulled the blankets up over the two of them, "Do you want daddy to sing to you, baby boy?"  
"Please daddy?" Will cracked a blue open to peer at him pleadingly.  
Nico couldn't help smiling at the little boy as he began to whisper the tune of his favorite Italian lullaby, "Fa la ninna, fa la nanna. Nella braccia della  
papà. Fa la ninna bel bambin, Fa la nanna bambin bel, Fa la ninna, fa la nanna. Nella braccia della  
papà."  
Nico didn't need to peer at the little in his arms to know that Will was out like a light, but nonetheless, he placed a gentle kiss on his baby's forehead, "Good night, my sunshine. Daddy's got you now." 

 


	2. Little!Nico and The Bug That Went Around Camp

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I was sick yesterday and I'm stressed so this is what transpired in the middle of the night.

Will was absolutely in love with little Nico. When Nico was in headspace, he was calm and sweet without the slight edge of hostility. He was calm and cuddly; his boyfriend, generally one to hate being touched by anyone, had become a human-sized koala bear with the drop of a hat. It was something that Will could never get enough of and would easily drop anything and everything to witness.   
The hard part of when Nico had dropped into headspace was when he was sick. Nico normally grouchy when feeling under the weather became the worlds clingest person when he was little and sick. He wouldn't let Will out of his sight and he had a habit of being a little more teary eyed then normal. Normally this wouldn't be a problem; Will would just bend to his little's needs and wants when Nico wasn't feeling well and would wave the consequences to be dealt with until a later time when he didn't have his precious baby boy clinging to him like an octopus. The keyword here was "normally".  
Today, however, was one of the days when Will wasn't at camp, he wasn't there to cling to; he wasn't even in the state of New York. He was back home in the grand ol' state of Texas, visiting his mom before the term at New York State started in Septemeber. Nico had promised to meet him in a few days once his sword fighting class for the summer had officially been over but until then, Nico had to stay put in New York while Will went back home to Texas. He had been sitting at the kitchen table, his mother in the other room doing the laundry when the IM came through.  
"Will!" He turned from his green smoothie his mom had made him to look at the golden-haired boy that was almost an exact replica of himself standing in the image.  
"Austin. What's up?" Will set his drink down and leaned back into his chair, "Something going on in the infirmary? I can try to help but honestly, I can't do much besides be a guiding hand."  
Austin shook his head and bit his lip as he took a glance behind him, "Uhm...nothing in the infirmary, but uhm...."  
"What?"   
"There's something wrong with Nico."  
"Nico?" Will immediately felt the irrational panic begin to pump into his veins, "What's going on?!"  
"Don't worry, don't get your boxers in a twist." Austin hummed, "He's in headspace and he has a fever."  
"Is it that bug that's going around camp?"  
Austin nodded, "I think so. He's been like this all morning. He won't let us touch him."   
Will gave a gentle sigh and looked back at his half-brother, "Will you leave me alone with him for a few minutes?"  
Austin sighed as well and nodded, "Can't hurt I guess. But you only have a few minutes. We need to get his fever down."  
"I promise. I just need to get him to relax. Get some nectar ready in an oral syringe."  
"Why?"  
"Don't ask, just do." Will told him firmly before shewing his brother away. He heard the closing of curtains on the other end and he was left alone with his boyfriend who had obviously slipped into little space and was curled up into the fetal position on the small exam cot in the infirmary.  
"Baby? It's daddy." Will hummed as he studied his little prince.  
"Daddy?" Nico looked up from his knees and was desperately looking around for him.  
"Over here sweet boy."  
Nico's eyes landed on him and he smiled softly at his little boy. Oh, how he wished he could snuggle him and take care of him more than ever right now, "Daddy!"  
"That's right baby, it's daddy," Will felt his heartbreak slightly as he watched Nico make grabby hands for him, "I wish I was there my sweet prince."  
"Want daddy!"   
"Baby, Daddy can't be there right now, but I need you to let Uncle Austin help you, okay?"  
Nico let out a whimper and curled in on himself once more, "No want Uncle Austin. Want Daddy!"  
"I know baby, but I can't be there for now. But Uncle Austin will be so gentle with you my sweet boy. He's gonna give you some of the same yummy medicine Daddy gives you and then he'll let you snuggle with your stuffie. He can even bring you one of Daddy's shirts to cuddle in while your rest."  
"Want daddy," Nico whimpered his brown eyes filling with tears as he looked at Will.  
"Aww sweetheart," Will cooed at his boy gently, "I know, baby, but I can't be there right now, remember? Daddy's in Texas and he needs you to be a super good boy for Uncle Austin until he can come home and take care of you."   
Nico hiccuped and hugged his knees as he blinked at Will, "Daddy be here soon?"  
"As soon as I can baby. It will be at least a few hours."  
"Sonn daddy?"  
Will hummed and then smiled, "If you watch a couple movies baby, Daddy will be there so soon. What movie do you want to watch with Uncle Austin?"  
Nico sniffled and pouted for a second as he thought, "Badaladada?"  
"Excellent choice, sweet pea." Will smiled, "I promise that you can sit with Uncle Austin and watch Big Hero 6 after you take your medicine, okay? And Daddy will be there soon to take care of you, I promise."  
Nico sniffled and thought for a minute before he gave a weak nod and curled up on the bed, watch Will for another minute before the sounds of curtains opening and closing came and Austin's voice came through the IM.  
"Neeks? Are you feeling alright?"  
Nico gave a soft whimper but nodded softly, "Daddy says we watch Badaladada..."  
"That's right, my sweet boy," Will encouraged softly.   
Austin hummed and came to sit next to Nico on the bed, "Hmmm. Here's your medicine Neeks, do you want me to help you or do you wanna do it on your own?" Will smiled at the fact that Austin wasn't phased by what was happening. He had confided in Will that his boyfriend, Mitchell, was, in fact, a little himself and that he wouldn't mind helping out when Will wasn't there when Nico and Mitchell wanted to have a playdate. It had been a relief in this moment especially for Will who was thousands of miles away from his sweet boy who wasn't feeling well. At least he would be taken care of until Will could get to the airport and fly back to New York and bring his precious boy back to Texas with him to be watched over.   
"Uncle Austin help..." Nico mumbled softly as he sniffled and eyes Will with teary eyes.  
"You're being such a big boy, sweetheart." Will encouraged as he smiled at Nico reassuringly.  
"Yes you are," Austin agreed as he brought the small oral syringe filled with nectar towards Nico's lips, "What if Mitchell and I sit and watch Big Hero 6 with you once you get this in your tummy?"  
"Mitchy watch badalaldada with us?"  
"Yup."  
"Okay." Nico opened his mouth and allowed Austin to shoot the nectar into the son of Hades mouth.  
"Good boy, "WIll praised softly, "You did so good my little prince."  
"Daddy happy?"  
"Yes, sweetheart, Daddy's very happy." Will smiled at his beautiful little boy who was curled up on the cot, "I'll see you soon baby."  
"I love you, daddy."  
"I love you too baby. I'll be there soon."

 


	3. Little!Will and the Lost Stuffie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will loses his favorite stuffie and it's up to Nico to find it. A sort-of request from a lovely anon.

"DADDY!!!" Nico startled from where he was standing in the kitchen pouring himself a cup of coffee, some of the hot liquid spilling onto the counter as he jerked. Will had screamed from the other room in obvious distress and his caregiver side had suddenly gone haywire. He hadn't been aware that Will had slipped into headspace seemingly in the middle of the night, but for now it wasn't important. His baby boy was in distress and needed him. He shoved the coffee pot back into it's place and bolted for the screech that had come from the living room. Had he hurt himself? Had he woken up to find Nico gone and panicked? Or had something more sinister happened? Had a monster snuck into the apartment and terrified his baby boy? This thought made him reach for a knife that he and Will had stored in the kitchen just incase a monster did somehow manage to sneak into their apartment and begin to terrorize them.

"Baby?! What's the matter?" He called worriedly as he came running through the dinning room and into the living room. Will was settled on the couch in a disarray of blankets that he had dragged from their bed and was looking around the room with big fat tears rolling down his freckled cheeks.

"Daddy!" Will made grabby hands for Nico as the son of Hades looked around the apartment nervously trying to spot anything that could be of danger to either of them. The room seemed to be clear of any potential threats from the looks of it. Still, he clung to the dagger as his eyes moved to where Will was crying.

"Baby? What's wrong?" Nico asked as he moved closer to the sobbing blonde who was still reaching desperately for him.

"Daddy!" Will sobbed, his blue eyes flooded with tears. Nico looked at him softly and sat on the couch, reaching for the boy who hurriedly crawled to sit in his lap.

"Oh, sweetheart, what's wrong?" Nico cooed softly to his little as he set the dagger down on the couch cushion and wrapped his arms around his baby boy, "It's okay, baby, it's alright. Tell Daddy whats wrong..."

"Daddy," Will sniffled, "I-I can't find him..."

Nico immediately felt himself go on high alert, "Find who, baby?" One of his arms twitched as he held Will, ignoring his urge to grab onto the dagger once more.

"I can't find Sir Llamalot!" Will screeched at the thought of his precious stuffie suddenly missing. Nico felt himself ease; there wasn't a monster lurking around ready to face off. He wasn't in danger. Will wasn't in danger. The apartment wouldn't be wrecked...again. He had just bought a new bedspread for their bedroom after the last monster attack that had happened and he wasn't excited to dole out another hundred bucks for another one anytime soon. He knew Will (when he wasn't little, that is) wouldn't care about the bedspread, but it mattered to Nico. He finally had a Master bedroom to share with his fiance and for the gods sake he was gonna make sure it looked like something off HGTV.

While the current problem at hand wasn't dangerous, it was rather dire. Will was missing his favorite stuffie, he was little and together that spelt out that this was not good. Will had been attached to Sir Llamalot from the moment Nico had given it to him for Valentine's Day the previous year. Nico had spotted it when he was doing the shopping that fateful day in January and immediately had shoved it into the cart to bring home for Will to snuggle with. The blonde, just as Nico had pictured, was tooth rottingly adorable holding the blue and green tie-dyed llama stuffie in his arms, curling into it's soft fur as he sucked his thumb. Will hadn't put down Sir Lllama lot that first night; even in his sleep he clung to the stuffie as he curled up next to Nico. Since then, the love Will had shown to Sir Llamalot had somehow grown; Sir Llamalot was his cuddle buddy and his coloring buddy and his favorite patient to play Doctor with. Sir Llamalot even had his own place at the dinner table next to Will's high chair.

This really wasn't good.

"Oh, baby, It's gonna be okay," Nico pet Will's curls softly as he began to rock them softly, "Do you know where you last saw him? You had him last night in bed..."

"He-" Will hiccuped and sniffled, "He's not there!"

"Okay, okay, let's calm down a little. Can Daddy help you look for Sir Llamalot?"

Nico felt Will shake against his chest but smiled softly when he felt Will's head nod in response, "Pwease?"

"Of course sweet pea," Nico pressed a gentle kiss into the soft golden hair as he rubbed Will's back,"Would you like to color for a bit while Daddy looks?"

"Want Sir Llamalot..."

"I know baby, but don't you think Sir Llamalot would love to see one of your pretty pictures'?"

Will seemed to give this some thought before sniffing and nodding once more, "I color something for daddy too?"

Running his fingers gently through Will's hair once more, Nico smiled, "Of course baby boy. I'd love to see some of your pretty pictures." Will nodded and unfurled himself from Nico's lap still cocooned in his mess of blankets, going over to his toy box in the corner of the living room and pulling out a few of his coloring books from within. Watery blue eyes turned back to look at him as Will continued to suck his thumb soothingly, trying to mumble around his fingers.

Nico moved closer and knelt in front of his baby, "What was that sweetheart?"

"Daddy get crayons?" Will asked softly as he keeled over onto the floor in his mass of blankets, bringing his coloring books with him as he curled into a heap.

Nico rubbed his little boys back softly, ignoring the fact that Will didn't use his manners when asking. He could let it slide this once with Will already being so upset. Standing, he moved silently through the house and into the kitchen where Nico had hidden the crayons from Little Will. They had already had an incident where Will had managed to go a little further into his head and had found himself coloring on the wall. After that, for Will's protection and Nico's sanity, Nico had hidden the beloved crayon box up in the kitchen by the kitchen knives. He himself had to be on his tiptoes to reach them, but the kitchen was a place where Will didn't tend to linger since he wasn't very...skilled...in the art of cooking.

Nico jumped slightly to grab the box of crayons and with them in hand, he carried them back out into the living room where Will was curled up on the floor flipping through the pages of his coloring book sadly. He stooped down in front of his precious little boy and carefully pressed a kiss to the boy's forehead as he set the box of crayons down on the floor for Will to use.

"I'll be right back," Nico hummed to his baby boy before standing up and beginning to search the house for the missing stuffie. His baby was in distress and he would find the precious Sir Llamalot if it was the last thing he would do. The stuffie wasn't in the living room or in the kitchen, but he double checked both areas just in case. He pillaged the bathroom looking for the Llama that could have been left in there accidentally over night. The idea seemed ridiculous to Nico since Will almost always wore diapers to bed when he was little but if Will wandered in there and accidentally dropped him, he knew Will wouldn't go back in there if he was still in headspace. Unfortunately, the bathroom was also a bust. That left Will's office and their master bedroom.

He stepped into Will's office and gave a content sigh as he looked around the room. A large desk sat in the corner with multiple books piled on its surface and multiple computer screens bright with the start up screen. Bookshelves had been covered in medical books, Greek Myth books and a varying assortment of fictional novels. Will had granted Nico a whole bookshelf where Nico's own books sat well worn and loved. He stepped further into the office and could almost picture his fiance scrawling rather quickly down on paper as he consulted books and the internet to help with one of his patients. Will was always at home like that and Nico couldn't help but feel happy watching his lover in the hustle and bustle of his passion.

Signing softly, he stepped further into the office to turn off the computer monitors; Will wouldn't be using them today if Nico had a say in the matter. He walked around the desk and settled in Will's comfy desk chair, reaching down to turn the computers off when he spotted the glint of bright blue and green colored fur. He bowed lower to look under the desk to find Sir Llamalot laying on the floor looking up at him, looking up at him with black button eyes. He smiled and grabbed the stuffie in his arms, pulling it close to his chest.

With the computer off and Sir Llamalot in his arms, he moved back out into the living room where his little boy was laying, sniffling as he colored.

"Will, baby?"

"Daddy?"

Nico held out the stuffie, "Look who I found!"

Will turned to look up at him and blue eyes went wide as they landed on the stuffie in Nico's outstretched hands, "Sir Llamalot!!!" Will bounded up, knocking crayons and coloring books askew as he bounded for Nico and the beloved stuffie.

All was right in the world once more.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another Little!Will scene, yay!! 
> 
> Hit me up on tumblr @porkcutletbowltrash and leave me requests over there or in the comments.

**Author's Note:**

> You're probably wondering: "Sammy don't you have like 5 million things to do? You're in school and you're doing a zine fic and you're supposed to post the update for hotbs in like 7 hours...WHY are you posting this?" The answer is both "I dunno" and "Because I wanted to". This is literally my guilty pleasure and I have been really clogged up writing-wise for the past few weeks and I actually had a hella good time writing this. This isn't quite like my usual work but I really enjoyed it and there needs to be more ddlb stuff in these fandoms honestly. 
> 
> Please don't hate me for my guilty fic writing pleasures. 
> 
> \- Sammy <3


End file.
